Batman: Vengeance of the Demon
by ArkhamKnight99
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul has finally taken control of Gotham City. Creating his own mutagen, Blood fire, to poison Gotham. Ra's Al Ghul hopes to poison the people of Gotham city. However, under control by Ra's Al Ghul, Bruce Wayne is forced and injected with Bloodfire, weakening him and slowly killing him by the second. With the Batman costume taken, Bruce has no hope to save his precious city


Venkateswara Kalla

Batman: The Vengeance of the Demon

" You...could..have...saved us...Bruce," expressed the dying words of Thomas Wayne.

" Why...were...you...watching...us...die...Bruce," whispered the decaying body of Martha Wayne.

Suddenly, the memory of Bruce's parents gradually faded away from his head...

Awakened from this tragic memory, Bruce laboriously gasped for air and looked around his surroundings, only to find himself in a strange lab and stuck inside a glass cylinder with tubes and injections attached to his body. With his Batsuit and Gadget Belt stripped and taken away, Bruce felt too weak and hopeless to break gaining his strength, he fought to extract the injections and tubes that contained him in this miserable glass cylinder . In time, after attempting to escape these injections and tubes, he questioned himself about his current situation.

" WHERE AM I?" he desperately cried to himself. " WHY AM I HERE?"

He was constantly banging on the glass of the cylinder, struggling to break his way out of it. After hours of punching and kicking the glass, Bruce gave up trying to fight for his life. He felt the injections and tubes in his body steadily deteriorating his energy by every second...

Eventually, Bruce heard voices and footsteps approaching his location. All at once, a group of scientists entered through the back entrance of the lab and encircled themselves around Bruce's cylinder. Then came the Demon King. With his demonic eyes and bold figure, Ra's Al Ghul stood in front of these miserable scientists, viciously smiling at Bruce.

" Hello, ," uttered Ra's Al Ghul. " I see you have changed quite drastically with the mutagen in your veins."

Unable to speak through the glass cylinder, Bruce hopelessly fell to his knees and laid his head against the glass.

" What stage of Bloodfire is he in?" asked Ra's Al Ghul to one of the scientists. " Report his current condition and what will become of him in this period."

" He is currently in the beginning stages of the disease." replied one of the scientists. " In this phase, the patient will have experienced fatigue,shortness of breath, and severe muscle contractions."

" Very well then, stop all proceeding injections of Bloodfire from entering his body," ordered Ra's Al Ghul. " We must not let Mr. Wayne die without him seeing his precious city crumble to pieces."

Agreeing to Ra's Al Ghul's orders, all of the scientists gathered in front of the glass cylinder, disabling the locks of the cylinder and manually removing every injection and tube inserted into Bruce's body. After carefully removing all the equipment, the scientists grabbed Bruce out of the cylinder and threw him onto the cold concrete floor. Bruce had felt mutagen in his veins slowly crippling the organs inside his body. His muscles and nerves eventually gave up supporting his body, leaving him demoralized to get up on his feet.

" What have you done to me Ra's Al Ghul?" muttered Bruce.

" I have changed you Mr. Wayne," exclaimed Ra's Al Ghul. " You see Mr. Wayne, I have merely injected small doses of Bloodfire into your system. In turn, this mutagenic disease inside your body will paralyze every organ and nerve in your body. Ultimately, you will be left fighting for every breath in your body. In the end, I hope to make you and the corrupt people of Gotham suffer in pain while I take control of this city and create my own perfect image of society. And I will make it happen Mr. Wayne... or should I say... Batman."

Shocked and confused, Bruce was questioning how Ra's Al Ghul figured his identity.

" Don't be surprised Mr. Wayne. When I had my assassins kidnap you, I made sure that they had unveiled their identity before they have brought you to my lair. When I tell the people of Gotham that their Dark Knight has fallen, they will be left hopeless and I will make sure that the every civilian suffers for what they have done to this city.

" Why are you doing this Ra's?" expressed Bruce.

" For the same reason, you have Bruce," replied Ra's Al Ghul. " I want to protect this city and everything it stands for hope and prosperity. I have made a promise to bring a new light to Gotham City and give this city what it truly deserves: faith. I will give this city faith that it will once again prosper and grow to be the precious city it once was. This beautiful city was once a city for dreamers, builders, and revered idols. Now, criminals and the corrupt people have controlled this and brought tragedy and injustice to this city. By using Bloodfire, I desire to contaminate every Gotham civilian and hope to strike fear into the people of Gotham and make them suffer for what they have done to this city. Once Bloodfire takes control of this city, I will create my own League of Assassins and be the rightful Guardian that the city truly deserves.

" GO TO HELL RA'S," Bruce furiously stated. " I will never let you take over this city."

At once, Bruce gasped and spilled blood from his mouth on the floor. The mutagen in his body eventually weakened him, making him unconscious and dying.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne," Ra's Al Ghul replied. " I already control this beloved city."

After Ra's Al Ghul finished his talk with Bruce, he ordered the scientists to bring in the second , the group of scientists wheeled in another patient in a glass cylinder from the back entrance of the lab and settled the patient next to Bruce. However, unlike Bruce, the patient wasn't attached with neither injections or tubes in his body. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Bruce tried, he can't get a glance of what the patient looks like due to his blurred vision.

" Ah yes," said Ra's Al Ghul in delight. " The Moon Knight is finally captured and brought to me.

Knowing that the patient is the Moon Knight, Bruce was shocked and dismayed. Fear, hatred, and frustration are a few words that came to his mind when he heard the name, Moon Knight. He knew the vicious killings and destructive intentions that he had done in Gotham importantly,however, what kept bothering his mind is why Ra's Al Ghul captured Moon Knight. Instantly, Ra's Al Ghul arranged the scientists to begin another mutagen experiment...

" Begin Phase 1 for the Moon Knight." ordered Ra's Al Ghul

" What does the Moon Knight have to do with all this Ra's," wheezed Bruce.

" The Moon Knight is essential for my plan to come to fruition," replied Ra's Al Ghul." You see Mr. Waye, the Moon Knight carries something beyond powerful that controls the powers of the moon. The Crescent Pentadal is exactly what I needed in order be more powerful and stop anyone from destroying my plan of controlling Gotham City. In doing so, I will ensure the success of my control in further generations Mr. Wayne. Furthermore, I want to make sure that vigilantes like you are put down in this city and make sure that I am the rightful Guardian this city truly needs."

" Begin Phase 1 for Moon Knight," ordered Ra's Al Ghul to the scientists.

Once the scientists heard Ra's Al Ghul's orders, they immediately strapped the Moon Knight, manually inserted the injections and the tubes on his body. Once the injection and tubes were injected into his body, the scientists began the process of inserting the mutagen in his body. Bruce saw Bloodfire slowly settling inside Moon Knight's body.

" As for you ," said Ra's Al Ghul sinistrally. " I hope to throw into the streets of Gotham as you watch the precious people suffer in pain. Let's us see if the people still hold on to the hope that the Dark Knight will save their miserable lives"...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
